


Never Have I Ever

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic. Merlin and the Dragon play Never Have I Ever. Crack with a side of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://merlin-thematic.livejournal.com/17003.html?thread=99179#t99179) on the [](http://merlin-thematic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://merlin-thematic.livejournal.com/)**merlin_thematic**  drinking games meme  
> Retroactive canon AU due to being contradicted by the S2 finale.

“Thish,” said the great, booming, rolling voice. “Thish ish not how things were s’posed to end. Two shides. One coin.” He hiccuped, sending out puff of flame. Merlin blocked it with a lazy motion and raised his glass.

“Your call,” he said.

The Great Dragon slumped down a little lower, chain clinking. (Because Merlin never did get around to freeing him, had left him alone down here for years. When he’d come back, once it was all over, the Dragon must have been able to tell, been able to see what he’d been through, so he had been forgiven. Just.)

“Never,” slurred the Dragon after the moment. “Never have I ever become one with the essen-essence of a tree.”

Merlin scowled and drank. “Not fair,” he said. “Never have _I_ ever given cryptic and utterly unhelpful advice for shits and giggles.”

The dragon chuckled, then made a sound that might have been clearing his throat when Merlin raised an eyebrow, and took a swig from his cup, which was actually a barrel, help together with magic, but close enough

“I knew it,” he said with a sigh. “Your call again.”

“Never have I ever become one with the essence of a Prince of Camelot,” said the Dragon, voice echoing throughout the cavern.

Merlin had to clutch hard on his cup to keep from dropping it down into the darkness. “That’s not fair,” he said. “I thought we agreed not to talk about… things. Tonight.”

“I named no namesh,” said the Dragon, stretching out his wings. “Drink, young warlock.”

Merlin drank, hands still shaking at the memories that had come back in a rush. He’d almost managed to forget.

The Dragon shook his head slowly, sadly. “I didn’t have to be this way, you know.”

Merlin ignored him and raised his cup. “Never have I ever,” he said.


End file.
